


Let's Dance!! Actually, on the other hand...

by AddyPlantagenet



Series: Life and Times [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddyPlantagenet/pseuds/AddyPlantagenet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity walks in on Oliver during a private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance!! Actually, on the other hand...

**Author's Note:**

> In which Felicity realizes that some mysteries really should stay hidden…
> 
> Set during the Summer of Luuurve after they settle into their home in Ivy Town.

               She’s almost certain that she wasn’t meant to see it. She’s woken up to an empty bed on a Saturday which meant only one thing. Pancakes. So she’d rolled out of bed like any empty bellied red blooded female would and followed the smell of coffee, vanilla and bacon. She heard the music coming from the radio and dimly registered it as a song by The Rolling Stones just as she reached the kitchen.

                When she gets there, it takes her a few moments to wrap her brain around what she is witnessing. At first she thinks he’s swatting at an invisible fly… or a swarm of them. Then she remembers the music and it occurs to her that he might be dancing. Or something vaguely resembling it.

                Whatever it is, he is positively twitchy, but that isn’t the real issue. The real issue is that he is twitching to a beat that apparently only dogs and Oliver can hear. There are random arm movements that she can’t explain, there are quite a few movements that defy logic. She tries to imagine where she’s seen this kind of thing before, because it’s ringing a bell, albeit a faint one. It’s not quite a seizure or an enthusiastic but arthritic senior. Then he sort of flails his entire upper body to the left and it hits her. A puppet. A badly handled puppet… on acid.

                Then she remembers every time he’d staunchly refused to dance. Every time he’s watched Diggle and Roy with something approaching envy, and her with an unidentifiable emotion while staying firmly in a chair or against a wall. Longing to join but somehow knowing that he really shouldn’t.

                Now she knows why in a way that she could never imagined before. Her gorgeous, charming, lethal boyfriend, the scourge of evil doers both foreign and domestic danced like a drug addled toddler.

                It’s in that moment that he turns and sees her. He freezes, cheeks rapidly turning an impressive shade of red before turning around and turning the radio off with an almost vicious slap. The following silence is deafening and the silence is pregnant with tension. She is frantically searching for something to say, something to distract her from the lingering mental image of what she just saw. He is  as desperate to maintain an illusion of normalcy as she is to fight the peals of laughter that are brewing and bubbling in her throat.

                A few moments pass, during which he transfers a stack of immaculate pancakes onto a plate already loaded with crisp bacon and cheesy buttery eggs.

                “Your coffee is ready.” He says finally.

                That’s when she noticed the steaming mug resting on a tray next to a tiny vase with a single tulip in it. He was meaning to bring her breakfast in bed. She remembers being stressed yesterday over the Palmer Tech board of directors. She had stomached an interminable meeting designed to make her feel as small and stupid as possible, which promised to be the first of many.

Oliver had found her on the patio crying silently into a glass of wine and had cuddled her while she recounted the events and rambled about her fears and anxieties. After that, she hadn’t had much of an appetite, so he’d bundled her off to bed and stroked her hair until her fell asleep. No doubt he’d imagined that she would be ravenous in the morning, and so, he’d decided, like the precious teddy bear that he was, to wake up early and make her breakfast in bed.

                Riding a wave of sudden tenderness towards him, she crossed over to where he was and wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing him against her. He tried to move away at first, but her embrace tightened and she pressed a chain of kisses against his tense back

He let out a sigh and covered her hands with his but he didn’t turn to face her. “I thought you were asleep.” He murmured.

               “I know… I was, but then I smelled food.”

               “You can eat now.”

               “I love you.” She said snuggling her face against him.

               “I know.” He lifted one of her hands to his mouth and pressed a kiss against the back of it.

               “Thank you for cooking me a ‘feel better’ breakfast.”

               “You’re welcome.”

               “You really can’t dance.”

               “Shut up.”


End file.
